


Rimpianti

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #017. Blood.Se la speranza di vincere avesse abbandonato anche lui… Cosa sarebbe rimasto, di tutta la loro sofferenza? Dei loro morti?Per cosa era stato versato così tanto sangue?





	Rimpianti

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda classificata (pari merito) al [_Four Fandom Contest_](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10907540/Four-Fandom-Contest-Multifandom-Edite-/discussione.aspx/1) di _emmevi.

Era sempre stato perseguitato dal destino, benché non ci credesse in alcun modo, convinto com’era che gli uomini avessero il libero arbitrio, sulla propria esistenza – era comico, visto che avevano sempre vissuto come uccelli in gabbia da decenni… Probabilmente Rivaille avrebbe riso, se solo gli avesse fatto presente un pensiero così stupido, avrebbe risposto qualcosa come _“Il destino esiste e te lo crei da solo, a suon di calci in culo ai giganti”_ o qualcosa di molto simile come concetto.  
Pensandoci bene, gli veniva da ridere: l’avrebbe mai più rivisto? Non ne era così sicuro, non con il braccio in quelle condizioni, non con la situazione disperata in cui sembravano essersi infilati. Erwin vedeva la speranza di quella guerra affievolirsi, la leggeva negli occhi di tutti, era _così tanto_ che la osservava, ma mai aveva voluto considerarla: troppo letale, troppo pericolosi gli effetti. Se la speranza di vincere avesse abbandonato anche lui… Cosa sarebbe rimasto, di tutta la loro sofferenza? Dei loro morti? _Per cosa era stato versato così tanto sangue?_  
Il Comandante non lo sapeva più; se glielo avessero chiesto in quel momento, mentre correvano sui cavalli per la loro vita… Probabilmente non avrebbe saputo rispondere, non con lo spirito di prima della loro partenza, non con la stessa sicura fierezza. E pensare che per l’Umanità aveva abbandonato tutto, aveva sacrificato se stesso in prima linea, consapevole che sarebbe sempre stato _lui_ il capro espiatorio per ogni sbaglio dei suoi uomini. In quell’istante lottava per la sua vita, _scappava_ per la sopravvivenza verso un posto che, forse, non avrebbe mai più raggiunto davvero se non con lo spirito.  
Ecco, un’altra delle “ _stronzate_ ” di cui Rivaille avrebbe avuto da ridere: _lo spirito non c’era, quando uno era morto, era morto e basta_. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire la sua voce contro il collo dopo aver fatto l’amore – un rapporto troppo breve e sfuggevole per essere considerato tale, ma accettare compromessi era necessario in quel tipo di situazione.  
Non voleva morire. Chi avrebbe voluto, in fondo? Però sapeva i propri limiti, li conosceva bene, anche se faceva sempre finta che non fossero così importanti: e si sentiva debole, sentiva la parte destra atrofizzata, completamente addormentata, in quell’inizio di malessere che, abbandonato il momento di adrenalina, lasciava solo il dolore e le ferite sulla pelle e nell’anima.  
Forse era vero, che nel momento del pericolo si pensava a ciò che era più importante: Erwin non riusciva a smettere di pensare al ragazzino sporco e imbronciato che aveva salvato tanti anni prima. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che, già allora, non lo aveva voluto; lo aveva desiderato sin dal primo istante, anche se era piccolo e sporco, anche se lo aveva morso quando gli aveva porto la mano, salvo poi rinnegare tutto anni dopo – una volta nata quella sorta di mania di pulizia che, ormai, si portava dietro da tempo e che il biondo a volte reputava eccessiva, come forse tutti nella Legione Esplorativa.  
Con il senno di poi, Erwin si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto fare di più, amarlo di più, capirlo di più, stargli più vicino quando l’altro lo cercava nel bel mezzo della notte solo per sdraiarsi al suo fianco; sapeva che era vittima degli incubi della sua infanzia, anche se Rivaille non glielo aveva mai raccontato una sola volta e nessuno, neppure Hanji, sembrava consapevole di quel suo problema a prendere sonno. Non dormiva senza di lui e quelle poche ore in cui riuscivano a stringersi, finivano per passarlo a fare l’amore e dedicare al sonno il tempo restante, comunque esiguo.  
Se fosse mai tornato nelle Mura e fosse riuscito a riabbracciarlo – pensiero stupido, visto che non avrebbe più potuto stringerlo con entrambe le braccia – gli avrebbe raccontato i suoi incubi, consapevole che avrebbero forse aiutato entrambi ad uscire da quel baratro. Nessuno li avrebbe salvati: dovevano salvarsi da soli, con le loro forze, e anche se erano entrambi forti, anche se avevano abbandonato il loro essere umani di fronte al resto dell’Umanità, rimanevano comunque due uomini prima di ogni altra cosa. Consapevoli che non fosse sano, si erano poggiati l’uno all’altro, legandosi alla scusa di essere amanti per giustificare l’attaccamento morboso che, talvolta, li vedeva protagonisti quando erano tra loro.  
Trovava egoistico, riuscire a pensare solo a Rivaille in quel momento: non riusciva neppure a dispiacersi per i morti, i feriti come lui. Riusciva solamente a pensare che voleva tornare indietro, che per quanto fosse convinto del proprio piano, forse aveva sbagliato tutto a rischiare in quel modo solo per capire un po’ di più. La possibilità di avere un’arma potente come Eren non riusciva a sollevarlo, reduce forse dalla nebbia del dolore e del fatto che avesse perso così tanto sangue, benché tenesse ben stretta la ferita.  
Poi eccolo. Lo vedeva in lontananza, immerso in qualcosa di simile alle loro Ali: il profilo e la figura snella, il viso appena voltato verso di lui che gli diceva di non arrendersi, che erano quasi arrivati, che doveva tornare perché… Sennò lo avrebbe preso a calci in culo fino a farlo sanguinare. Ma non fu abbastanza, non bastò a trattenerlo neppure quella breve proiezione di sorriso che solo una volta gli aveva visto fare, tanti anni prima.  
«Mi dispiace.» e mentre cadeva, qualcosa di spezzava e si perdeva nel silenzio assordante, compagno ormai fedele da troppo tempo di tutti loro.


End file.
